Long Cool Woman In A Black Dress
by Charismatic Charm
Summary: Lily and James went their seperate ways. They work for the FBI & the Enemy. They are assigned to keep a disk away from, and retrieve a small disk. They meet and all chaos ensues. Genre-Angst, Action, adventure, drama, suspense, tradgedy.
1. FBI sidelines

Title: Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress  
  
Summary: James works for the FBI in America. Special classification. He is assigned to  
follow this spy for a disk that his office lost. What happens when he can't  
get it back. And what happens when he falls for the enemy? When it happened before?  
  
Date: Friday, June 06, 2003  
  
Time: 12:59  
  
Chapter uno: Understanding the FBI  
  
The phones were ringing in his office division. He sat his coffee cup down and answered his own phone. He sometimes wished that he could take a vacation from it all, but he was on his way to a promotion, so he couldn't afford one.  
  
"James Potter here, secret division, first class."  
  
He couldn't understand why he had to say that. He took a sip of coffee as the man on the other line told him to come up to his office.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll be right up sir."  
  
James got his coat and walked out. He headed to the elevators and took the first one up to the fifth floor.  
  
When he got up there, he went to the office that said 'Sirius Black, Detective.'  
  
*~*  
  
"No, don't go to the front. That's an order." He turned around to see his best friend, James. He smiled a lop-sided smile and went back to the conversation. "NO, it's too dangerous. You will not go up to the Front. You'll get killed! Thank you. Stay there, that's an order."  
  
"Giving you a hard time, Sir?"  
  
"Don't you know it, Potter. Now, about those dinner arrangements. Your place, my place, or Moony's?"  
  
"I guess Moony's. He's the only one who can cook."  
  
"Yeah, right. Okay, you are almost up to top, Jamie. This could be a celebration dinner. In fact, one more assignment and you could be up on top."  
  
"Yeah, and then I could be a head of divisions with you."  
  
"Ha ha funny James. I'm serious about this. One more and you get that promotion. Then, you get to take that vacation you've dreamed of for the last seven years."  
  
"I thought you were always Sirius."  
  
"I am not joking about this. Now, your next assignment will be in Britain. We lost an important disk there. We have to get it back before the Enemy does. You know what that will cost us."  
  
"I am the only on you trust huh?"  
  
"Yes, you are one hundred percent right."  
  
"We'll go over the details tonight won't we?"  
  
"That's generally the way it goes."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Glad to hear that spirit Prongs."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you are Padfoot."  
  
Sirius shook his head in amusement. He thought of a good friend that they all missed. She was the cause of this all. She caused James to forget about fun and made him think about work constantly. It tore him up when she disappeared. But, now they knew she was alive.  
  
He looked at a picture that came with the details. 'Welcome back Lily Evans,' he thought.  
  
So far that's it! I hope you like it! I don't know why I started this one, but I think it's gonna go far!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Charisma Holly Scott 


	2. The Enemy's Lines

Title: Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress Summary: James works for the FBI in America. Special classification. He is assigned to  
follow this spy for a disk that his office lost. What happens when he can't  
get it back. And what happens when he falls for the enemy, when it happened before? Date: Friday, June 06, 2003 Time: 1:23 PM  
  
Chapter dos: Understanding the enemy  
  
A red-headed girl moved with the beat. It was her favorite song and was by Janet Jackson. All for you. It reminded her of three of her best friends. But, she left them. She couldn't handle the pain of splitting up to go to different countries. So, she headed south. At first, she was in Arabia. But, it didn't suit her. The heat, the wind, the dust. Yuck. So, she headed back north. Now, she was working as a spy for the "Enemy".  
  
The Enemy didn't have an exact name. It was called many things. But, the enemy suited it better.  
  
All my girls at the party  
  
Look at that body  
  
Shakin' that thing  
  
Like ya never did see  
  
Got a nice package alright  
  
Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight All my girls at the party  
  
Look at that body  
  
Shakin' that thing  
  
Like ya never did see  
  
Got a nice package alright  
  
This song got her in the beat to work out. She was the envy of every girl that worked there. She was slim, petite, and coy. She was sometimes known as Foxxy. But, it only stuck for like, a month. Then it was something else.  
  
She could have any man she wanted. But, the man she did want was already taken. Or at least, so she figured.  
  
Her name was Lily Evans. She had red hair and emerald eyes. She was 5' 7" and very slim.  
  
*~* It's all for you  
  
If you really want it  
  
It's all for you  
  
If you say you need it  
  
It's all for you  
  
If you gotta have it  
  
It's all for you if you make a move  
  
It's all for you *~*  
  
She continued her work out as she thought about James. He had messy black air and brown eyes. He was different from most men. Not exactly shy, but not out-going either. He had been her best friend while she was in school. They dated for a while. At least, until she found out he was involved with another. She had forgiven him though. Something she normally wouldn't have done. Then, she found out they would go their separate ways. James to America, Remus to Canada, and Sirius to Japan. She couldn't stand the thought of them splitting, so she left. She didn't know what happened to them, but she knew it was best to stay away.  
  
Her heart still belonged to James and he broke it when he said they were going to go their separate ways. She left in a hurry, killing a girl, and disguising her to look like she did. The officials found her a week later. Everyone believed her to be dead. She had killed everyone who had discovered that she was alive.  
  
*~*  
  
I see you staring out the corner of my eye  
  
You seem uneasy want to approach me  
  
Throw me a line  
  
But then something inside you grabs you  
  
Says who am I  
  
I know exactly cuz it happens with all the guys *~*  
  
She knows everyone stares at her. She doesn't care. She hasn't cared in seven years. She knows it's easier not to care. So, she ignores them.  
  
*~* So you do what you gonna do  
  
Come on and talk to me  
  
Promise you won't even have an attitude  
  
I'll let you sit right next to me  
  
Don't join the list with the other fools  
  
That ain't the way to be  
  
Yes, it's cool! Yes, I'm in the mood  
  
Intimidations got that mind! *~*  
  
She continues her work-out. She wasn't in the mood to deal with everyone's crap, even when Gemini called her over. She knew it was just to bug the crap out of her. So, she ignored everything around her.  
  
*~*  
  
It's all for you  
  
If you really want it  
  
It's all for you  
  
If you say you need it  
  
It's all for you  
  
If you gotta have it  
  
It's all for you if you make a move  
  
It's all for you  
  
*~*  
  
She thought about the lyrics to this song. It was all for him. And now, it's all because of him. Oh well. It doesn't even matter anymore.  
  
*~*  
  
Can't be afraid or keep me waiting for too long  
  
Before you know it  
  
I'll be outta here I'll be gone  
  
Don't try to be all clevercute, or even sly  
  
Don't have to work that hard  
  
Just be yourself and let that be your guide So you do what you gonna do  
  
Come on and talk to me boy  
  
Promise you won't even have an attitude  
  
I'll let you sit right next to me  
  
Don't join the list with the other fools  
  
That ain't the way to be  
  
Yes, it's cool! Yes, I'm in the mood  
  
Intimidations everytime! *~*  
  
She continued, as an announcement rang over the building. "Will Evans report to Bridge? Evans report to Bridge."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. She was always the one to do the dirty work. They always needed her for something.  
  
She got up and went to the Bridge. The bridge is a place where all their master plans were formed. They only called their top agents for these secret, deadly missions.  
  
*~*  
  
It's all for you  
  
If you really want it  
  
It's all for you  
  
If you say you need it  
  
It's all for you  
  
If you gotta have it  
  
It's all for you if you make a move  
  
It's all for you  
  
*~*  
  
She came in as the Commander turned around.  
  
"Ah, Evans. I am so glad you could report so fast."  
  
'Yeah, sure you are,' Lily thought.  
  
"We need you on the Front."  
  
'Again? Why does it always have to be me?' she thought again.  
  
"You will be the one who accomplishes this. I know it."  
  
"I am the only one who is capable of this standard," she replied.  
  
*~* It's all for you  
  
Tell me I'm the only one  
  
It's all for you  
  
Soon we'll be having fun  
  
It's all for you  
  
Come over here and get you some  
  
It's all for you if you make a move  
  
It's all for you  
  
*~*  
  
"You are the only one for this job. And, if you accomplish this, Lily, you get a vacation. One you haven't had in seven years. Tell me, is that a good deal?"  
  
'I have to admit it is.' "Yes, it really is," lily said out loud.  
  
"You will do it." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Lily nodded her head.  
  
The commander saluted her and Lily the same.  
  
Aquarius (the Commander and personal friend of Lily's who also happened to be Sirius's lover at one point in their lives) smiled to herself as she watched Lily walk out. She looked down at the information that she had and picked up a picture.  
  
'Welcome back to the face of the world, James Potter.'  
  
*~*  
  
All my girls at the party  
  
Look at that body  
  
Shakin' that thing  
  
Like ya never did see  
  
Got a nice package alright  
  
Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight All my girls at the party  
  
Look at that body  
  
Shakin' that thing  
  
Like ya never did see  
  
Got a nice package alright  
  
Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight It's all for you  
  
If you really want it  
  
It's all for you  
  
If you say you need it  
  
It's all for you  
  
If you gotta have it  
  
It's all for you if you make a move  
  
It's all for you All my girls at the party  
  
Look at that body  
  
Shakin' that thing  
  
Like ya never did see  
  
Got a nice package alright  
  
Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight All my girls at the party  
  
Look at that body  
  
Shakin' that thing  
  
Like ya never did see  
  
Got a nice package alright  
  
Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight It's all for you baby  
  
Tell me I'm the only one  
  
Soon you'll be having fun  
  
Come over here and get some Soon you'll be having fun  
  
Soon you'll be having fun  
  
Soon you'll be having fun  
  
Soon you'll be having fun  
  
Soon you'll be having fun  
  
Soon you'll be having fun  
  
Soon you'll be having fun  
  
Soon you'll be having fun  
  
Soon you'll be having fun Guess I'm gonna have to ride it Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight Guess I'm gonna have to ride it  
  
*~*  
  
The rest of the song played out and once again, Lily asked herself if life could get any worse.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________  
  
Here we are yet again! Chapter 2!!!  
  
Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Charisma Holly Scott 


	3. The Details

Title: Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress  
  
Summary: James works for the FBI in America. Special classification. He is assigned to  
follow this spy for a disk that his office lost. What happens when he can't  
get it back. And what happens when he falls for the enemy? When it happened before?  
  
Date: Friday, June 10, 2003  
  
Time: 11:38 AM  
  
Chapter tres:  
  
James apparated to a two-story house on Hope Street. The house had ten windows on the front and ivy growing up the sides. He stepped inside and put his cloak up. Afterwards, he walked down the hall in search of Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, you here?"  
  
"Yeah, in the kitchen with Moony. He's driving me nuts-so! Help, Prongsie!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you don't get the vacation if you don't!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming."  
  
James walked down into the kitchen where Remus and Sirius were goofing off. There were cook-books and magazines of Quidditch Rag. To be polite, it was a mess.  
  
"Uh, Remus, I thought you were the mature one. What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea. One minute I was watching you and Lily," James flinched at mention of her name, "happy and goofing off, the next minute she leaves, is found dead, and you grow up and become broody. I don't know, James. You tell me."  
  
"Yeah, oh James. You're gonna love this piece of news. When we eat I'll tell you."  
  
"Well, let's hurry up then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In twenty minutes they were eating pork chops and other foods.  
  
"Alright Sirius. Spill."  
  
"We have found someone. She works for the Enemy. She's a red-head, with green eyes and is petite. Is this description familiar?"  
  
"I think so. But, what does this mean?"  
  
"It means that the body we found isn't hers at all."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked.  
  
"A mission. A disk was stolen last week. It contains Muggle information about the satellites that orbit Earth. We were put here to guard it," Sirius explained.  
  
"She's alive. After all this time, for seven years, she's alive. Why did we not see that it wasn't her?"  
  
"She's a smart Witch, James. She fooled the best of them. Now we know who has killed the agents we send out to deal with the Enemy. She's a tough one."  
  
"Damn right about that. She is working for the Enemy. What about the mission? What are the details about that?"  
  
"You will go to a top secret fort. I won't say it here. You must get the disk back. Here's the info."  
  
James took the manila folder and opened it. He pulled out the information and a photo fell out. He took the photo and looked at it.  
  
"This is her?" he asked as his eyes roamed the moving photograph.  
  
Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, it's her. She's different, isn't she?"  
  
Remus took the picture and surveyed it too. "Yeah, she is," he agreed.  
  
James just nodded his head in conformity. He was too lost in thought to care what they were talking about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They finished the meal, talking very little about the "blast from the past". James and Sirius went home. James, to brood. Sirius, to prepare for tomorrow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James got home and put his keys up. He only turned on a dim lamp, since he liked darkness when he brooded.  
  
He sat down in his brooding chair and propped his feet up.  
  
So, she's back. I wonder how she feels. Probably like a fool. I didn't treat her properly. I wonder if Aquarius is with her. Wouldn't surprise me. It would not surprise me if Sirius and her are in on this weird conspiracy to get us back together. I won't have it if that's the case. He picked up the photo again.  
  
She sure has changed since then. I wonder what it would feel like to run my hand through her hair. I suppose I will never know. She looks the same. Except for that tattoo. Oh well. I guess I will find out.  
  
To all my reviewers:  
  
Thanks for sticking to me so far.  
  
Anonymous: I wasn't concerned with the time period. In fact, I don't care too much at all. I only write what I want. But, just to let you know, it's the year 1977. In fact, June 14, 1977. They have three years. One to get together. Another to have time together. And, in 1980, they have Harry. Just be patient. I know what I'm doing. Just bear with me!  
  
All others: sorry, I can't remember who all reviewed right now. But thanks for your kindness!  
  
Charisma Holly Scott 


	4. The Meeting

Title: Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress  
  
Summary: James works for the FBI in America. Special classification. He is assigned to  
follow this spy for a disk that his office lost. What happens when he can't  
get it back. And what happens when he falls for the enemy? Especially  
when it happened before?  
  
Date: Friday, June 16, 2003  
  
Time: 1:00 PM  
  
Chapter quarto:  
  
James had finished brooding about her and took a shower. He knew he had to be calm, cool, and collected.  
  
He went and turned on The Wireless. The Sweet Waters were playing in Texas and he didn't want to miss it.  
  
Sirius had told him yesterday that he needed to rest before. And he had a date with a brunette named Vivian. He never dated redheads, since they reminded him of Lily. His thoughts turned to her, as he got ready for his date.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was with her friend, Taura when he walked in with Sirius. That was when Narcinna walked up. She needed help with the firebird essay Kettle burn had assigned them.  
  
Narcinna Potter was his younger sister. She was four years younger, and was in third year. She had brownish reddish black hair and brown eyes. She loved Lily with all her heart and had hoped that she and James would get married after their seventh year. But, that was the day that the world ended for her.  
  
Lily Aphrodite Evans had been with Aqua at the time. She saw a girl with a James. They were kissing. Aqua couldn't believe it. I mean, they were in love! But it was true. Then they went to Honeydukes' to get some raspberry chocolate.  
  
Raspberry chocolate was Lily and James' trademark as a couple. They would always get some together.  
  
Aquarius said that it could be a surprise for you and that it could be his cousin or something, but Lily wouldn't believe her.  
  
Lily had later confronted him about it and he said that he was with Sirius, and Remus in Zonko's the whole time.  
  
But, it was too late. Lily was already gone. After graduation, she disappeared, never to be seen again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James shut out those memories out. He did not want to be reminded of her before his date.  
  
He was ready in thirty minuets. He went and picked up Vivian and went to The Fire's Inn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was out in America working. The Enemy was as powerful as the worlds' Ministries. They could take over the world in a single battle. Well, they liked to think that.  
  
Lily thought about the Enemy as she made her way to the Fire's Inn. She knew that it was made for the Dark Lord or Voldemort. She also knew that if he ever found out that she was collecting information, she would die.  
  
She was looking for something. I wont say what. Not here, not now. However, she at least, knew what she was looking for. I guess you could say a loophole.  
  
She finally made her way in and saw it was crowded. Oh well. She liked crowds. It made it so much easier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James ordered a Butterbeer while Vivian ordered white whine. They were talking lightly about just things. James had laughed at a joke she told him when he looked at the door. In came a redheaded girl wearing a red leather halter top and black leather pants with knee high boots.  
  
He could not believe what he was seeing. She was alive and he had seen her again.  
  
He and all the others in the room stopped and stared. She smiled seductively at them and made her way to the counter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If ev'rybody had an ocean across the U.S.A., Then ev'rybody'd be surfin' like Californ-I-A.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surfin' USA started to blast out of the speakers. She ordered a suicide, which was whiskey, Butterbeer, and Coke all mixed together. She loved that drink and couldn't wait to get drunk off it. Of course, you can't actually get drunk, but she liked the 'drunk' sensation it gave her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You'd see 'em wearin' their baggies. Huarachi sandals, too. A bushy bushy blonde hairdo. Surfin' U.S.A.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my God. Look at that Slut," Vivian said.  
  
"That slut used to be my friend."  
  
"Really? I didn't think you to be the kind of person to befriend sluts. I guess we are through then, aren't we?"  
  
"If you can't except that, then we never were dating."  
  
"Fine, I don't need your ignorance!"  
  
"Who said I was ignorant? You were the one going against people!"  
  
By now, James was practically yelling. He was furious. Everyone was pretty much staring.  
  
"I never said that, but you most certainly act like it!"  
  
"I have never discriminated against other people!"  
  
"You just did! Against me!"  
  
"You were the one who started this!"  
  
Vivian couldn't say anything else, because what he said was true. She had started it and she knew it. She was just used to having everyone agreeing to her, not fighting against her.  
  
She growled and grabbed her purse. She stood up in a huff and practically ran out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You'll catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar. Ventura County Line. Santa Cruz and Trestles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily had been watching that little row they had and smiled. She loved causing chaos and loved being the cause of it. She grabbed her drink and turned around. What she saw caused her to gasp.  
  
She had never thought she would see him again. She had hoped she wouldn't. This would probably jeopardize everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Australia's Narabine. All over Manhattan, and down Doheny way. Ev'rybody's gone surfin'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She finished her drink and paid, leaving behind that bar. Unfortunate for her, he saw her and ran after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surfin' U.S.A. We'll all be plannin' out a route we're gonna take real soon. We're waxin' down our surfboards. We can't wait for June. We'll all be gone for the summer. We're on safari to stay. Tell the teacher we're surfin'. Surfin' U.S.A.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He blocked the door and held out his hand.  
  
"Dance with me?" He showed no remembrance of her.  
  
"Um, sure. Why not?"  
  
They walked out onto the floor, and started dancing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Haggarty's and Swami's. Pacific Palisades. San Onofre and Sunset. Redondo Beach, L.A. All over La Jolla, and Waimea Bay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know what you are thinking, Lillyan Aphrodite Evans. You think I don't recognize you, but I do. Know this Lily, my heart still belongs to you."  
  
This scared her, badly. She got scared; something she never got.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S.A. Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S.A. Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S.A.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know what you are trying to do. You want to scare me. Its not working. I don't want your games."  
  
"This is not a game. Lillyan, I am real. I am here. You can't ignore me. I still love you. Oh, and just for the record, I am not married. I only want one girl, that is why. Guess who that is." And with that, he let her go and walked out the door.  
  
Her heart was pounding. He was barely even a centimeter away from her. She went into a small shock. She soon got over it though.  
  
She left, still thinking about his words to her when she reported back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would like to thank my reviewers. Due to the review, sorta a flame, not really though, I used a good, hearty song by the Beach Boys!  
  
I hope you like that, anonymous reviewer!  
  
Review! |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	5. The Heartbreak mended

Title: Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress  
  
Summary: James works for the FBI in America. Special classification. He is assigned to  
follow this spy for a disk that his office lost. What happens when he can't  
get it back. And what happens when he falls for the enemy? Especially  
when it happened before?  
  
Date: Friday, June 21, 2003- Monday, June 23, 2003- Monday, July 28, 2003  
  
Time: 8:00 PM- 12:47 PM  
  
Chapter cinco:  
  
Lily grabbed her leather jacket and ran out after him. "James! Wait! What did you mean by that?" But he was long gone and she didn't have her answers.  
  
She hit the door in anger. How dare he do that to her? A person just didn't come, intrude in peoples' lives and then leave without answers as fast as they had come!  
  
She couldn't get his voice out of her head. She wondered how he had taken her appearance to heart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
James was silently cursing himself as he walked. He could have just left her alone and not tell her that. But oh no, not James Apollo Potter! He just had to go and screw up his life! He just had to go and put the REST OF HIS LIFE IN HELL!  
  
He guessed it was better if he did talk to her, but why did he have to go and tell her he was still in love with her!  
  
"Damn it James, pull yourself together! It will be alright. It will work itself out!" He starred out into space again and thought of his words of just five minutes before. "Oh God no, it won't!"  
  
He groaned. He looked around at his surroundings. He realized he was only five blocks away from Sirius' house. He could go and talk to him then!  
  
He walked about maybe three blocks when he heard a girl scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't really known to anyone, but Lily could walk fast and get anywhere she wanted to easily. But, what she didn't expect was to meet a vampire in an alleyway. Of course, she knew that over here in America, they thrived, but she had never seen one in person!  
  
So, as you can see, she was very surprised to find one down that alley way where she was. She was planning on getting James to tell her what happened and why he said that, among other things, but it wasn't going according to plan.  
  
So, when he grabbed her, she did the only thing she could do. And that was scream. So, she screamed. Loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James looked all around and charged into the alley. There he found Lily and some vamp. He looked around and, seeing an empty trash can, grabbed it and hit the vampire hard on the head.  
  
He looked around, saw a broken piece of wood, and stuck it in his heart. It turned to dust in about five seconds.  
  
Unfortunately for Lily, the loss of blood knocked her out. James couldn't think of what to do with her. So, he decided to take her to Sirius' and transfer some of his blood to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes. The light made her dizzy and she instantly closed them again. When she got used to her brain thinking again, she opened them, slightly at first, but then she got braver and opened them fully.  
  
She looked around and saw she was in a bed room. She knew instantly that she wasn't back at the Bridge Hospital like she thought she would. Nope, she was in a bed room that obviously belonged to someone single. She realized that there were pictures of childhood friends. They looked familiar. Then, it came to her. She was looking at pictures from Hogwarts!  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from gasping. She looked around her again, this time with open, new eyes.  
  
She heard a hushed voice come from behind the door.  
  
"Sirius, we can't turn her out. She's lost a lot of blood!"  
  
"James, I understand that you are still in love with her, but she must have gotten over you a long time ago. Besides, we can't keep her. It will jeopardize the mission!"  
  
"Well, screw the mission! I can't let her go in that state!"  
  
She opened the door cautiously and peered outside.  
  
"James, there's not a thing I can do to help her! She walked out on all of us that day! She can't stay here!"  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd rather not go back to The Enemy. I don't need them. I need actual friends."  
  
"You can't Lily. You don't belong with us. You proved that when you walked out on us!"  
  
"Sirius, let her. She's weak and she can't fight us," James said quietly to his best friend.  
  
"I won't have her here! She walked out on us, not the other way around! She proved who she was! I won't have her here!"  
  
"Stop talking about me as if I weren't here! If I told you what I was up to, Voldemort would kill me! I need you to trust me! I won't hurt you! Please, Sirius, you were always the one who understood even if it meant leaving you out of what was going on! Please, understand now!" Lily had started sobbing hysterically. She could not take the pain. "Please! I didn't mean to walk out on you all, but what you were planning to do hurt me and James! That day I did walk out on you, I saw you with another woman! That was why I walked out on you! I didn't want to be hurt anymore then what I was! Don't you see? You hurt me as bad as I hurt you! Please, understand where I am coming from! Don't turn me out now!"  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other. They didn't know how much angst they had put her through. James did the only thing he could think of and comforted her. He then realized what he was doing, when he looked at Sirius in fear.  
  
Sirius made a motion that told him to carry on with it. He knew that after who knows how many years, they would need to sort some things out. He motioned that he was going to leave them alone and James nodded. His attention turned back to the red-head in his arms.  
  
She was holding him tightly, as if he was the only thing she had left, and that would be taken away. He stroked her back until she fell asleep.  
  
When she did, he picked her up and put her in the bedroom. He was about to leave when she said, "James, stay with me please."  
  
James looked into those emerald eyes, shining with tears and pain and love, that he couldn't turn away.  
  
He laid down on the bed with her and she snuggled up to him. She fell asleep in his arms, and he fell asleep holding her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had gotten up about five minutes ago in James's arms. She had made some coffee to think about them. She was on her second cup of pity-me when a loud pop came from behind her.  
  
"Hello Aquarius," Lily said without turning her back. "So nice to see you."  
  
"You too. The Enemy's got something for you. A disk of sorts. And when the next attack comes, we'll make our move then," she said as she handed the disk over to the redheaded girl.  
  
Lily took it and smiled. "Can't wait."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Well, now, what do Lily and Aqua have up their sleeves? This is almost through! Let me know if I should do a sequel to this or not because I'm not sure. I think we have at least two more chapters and then I'm through.  
  
Sorry for the long delay! Writer's block. Grr. Oh well! Review!!!!  
  
Charisma Holly Scott 


End file.
